The Mirror of Amaterasu
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: A continuation of 2 Sparrows In A Hurricane. You have to read 2 Sparrows to understand this story. It takes place 200 years later, when Inuyasha is forced to move his family into Sesshoumaru's Western Lands, once ruled by their father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The year is 1767. 200 years have passed since we last met up with our clan. Inuyasha's children are teenagers now, although in human years their ages are 200 years old (the twins, born in 1567, daughter Tanaka and son, Taikan), Kazuo is 203, Jasmine is 207, Kohana is 208, Hiroshi is 210, Kaori is 213 and Yasha is 218. But, in demon ages, they are between 16 and 17 years old.

Japan is in turmoil. The country was reunited under Nobunaga, but now drought, famine and pestilence reign. Farmers are in an uproar and Daimyos power increases again. But, now, even samurai are becoming wealthy under the new system. Edo is now the capital, and Daimyos are forced to come to Edo every so often to pay respect to the shogunate.

The local daimyo has noticed that he has a demon in his midst. A half-demon, but still, the daimyo recognizes his power. The half-demon has fought to protect his land from bandits and samurai wishing to destroy him, but he has always succeeded. Yes, this half-demon would be worth making an ally out of.

The regional daimyo decided to pay a visit to the half-demon and offer him a deal. Upon introducing himself, he said,

"You are a powerful half-demon. I hear your name is Inuyasha. If you promise to serve me, I will make sure your land and your family is protected from all who might try to take it from you."

Inuyasha was not impressed, "I am nobody's vassal. I protect my land on my own."

The daimyo was angry, "I have offered you a great thing. You will be a powerful land owner."

"I don't need your offer."

"Then I banish you from this land. Instead of protecting you, I will fight you. Which will it be half-demon?"

"My name is Inuyasha not half-demon. And it seems you need me. But banish me if you wish. My family and I will leave. We built this land, we can build another. I have no ties to this area.", and with that, Inuyasha turned and walked into the house he shared with his mate of 219 years, the witch Kagome. Hugging her, he said,

"Call a family meeting. We have a problem."

Kagome gathered the children, including Shiori, Yasha's new bride. Married a mere 3 months, he had built her a small home for them to share before their wedding. Now they were typical newlyweds. Kagome smiled. She and Inuyasha still acted that way sometimes.

"Pups. The local daimyo has decided that if I won't serve him, we must leave. So, we will leave.", Inuyasha announced to the shocked group.

"But, where will we go Papa?" Jasmine asked.

"To the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru rules those lands now and there are barely any humans there. Besides, it's the lands my father ruled."

"Why master, I'm so glad to hear you are going to help your brother defend your father's lands. Just like it should be.", Myouga proudly said, from atop Inuyasha's head. This earned him a flattening SMACK!

"I have no intention of defending my old man's lands. It's just that their are too many people in this area for a demon to live quietly. I refuse to serve humans!"

"Except maybe for lunch, right papa?", cracked Yasha, as the others laughed.

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome spoke with Miroku's family. Miroku had passed away in 1607 and Sango in 1608 but their descendants still lived in Inuyama and helped with the teahouse and inn. Fujita, Miroku's oldest great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson wrote up a document that Inuyasha signed, giving the inn, teahouse and his land to Miroku's descendants. The family packed up in 3 wagons all their belongings and herded their animals into the Western Lands.

'_Nobody rules me'_, Inuyasha thought, as they traveled.

Myouga searched for Sesshoumaru, to inform him of his master's arrival into the lands. Sesshoumaru, now married to Ai, and with one son, accepted his brother's arrival. Sesshoumaru understood now that humans would take over the lands soon enough and Kagome, being from the future, could help him stay powerful. Many demons had fled to the west, pushed out by humans. Inuyasha's move was just the latest in a mass exodus of demons.

Intending to stay on Kagome's good side, even though Inuyasha still got under his skin because of his impetuousness and recklessness, Sesshoumaru located a prime piece of land for Inuyasha to farm. When his brother finally arrived, Sesshoumaru led them to the land. Kagome bowed and thanked Sesshoumaru, but, Inuyasha, in his typical way, just huffed and waved his hand. It was his way of saying thanks.

Now, they were alone in the Western Lands, having to start over in a harsh world. At least they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The summer was brutally hot this year and Inuyasha had to keep his livestock fed and watered so they didn't die. He and the boys worked on building a trench from the river to have a stream flow into their yard through the pasture. A nearby town, housing humans and demons, proved to be a boon for Inuyasha and his clan. They had a wonderful marketplace where Inuyasha could purchase a variety of materials. This is how they built their homes, one for Yasha and Shiori and one for the rest of them. Inuyasha built a huge great room for them to eat and gather as a family. The room had two fireplaces to keep them warm in the winter months.

The upper level of the home was a loft bedroom for Inuyasha and Kagome and the pups' bedrooms were below them. All the rooms had fireplaces and Kagome had the metal artisans design bed warmers for her family. They still visited the future with Kagome's time portal, but they had the portal open near Kobe. The pups (and Inuyasha) refused to do without their ninja food and Kagome's cd and DVD player.

Inuyasha worked on tilling the never before used land and Kagome made potions that she mixed with animal manure to get the ground ready. Soon, Inuyasha and Yasha had the ground planted with fall crops. If everything worked out, they would have enough food for winter without having to dig too far into their wallets.

One day, Sesshoumaru came by with Ah-Un and Jaken in tow.

"Inuyasha,", he addressed his younger brother, "I need to let you know what I've heard through the forest. It appears some demons are trying to invade the Western Lands from the north. I am heading there now to see what the situation is."

"And why tell me? I told you, I have no desire to defend these lands. You want the power, you have it. Just leave me out of it.", Inuyasha said, going back to his work.

"I allow you to live here and you won't defend the land our great and terrible father fought for so long ago? You inconsiderate ..."

"Bastard. Yea, I know. I defend my land and my family. That's all. Unless you want to force me to fight ... then I will gladly take you on.", Inuyasha stated, taking a defensive stance, his hand on Tessaiga's hilt, ready to draw if necessary.

"I have no desire to fight you now. But, keep this up and I may just take you on.", Sesshoumaru said, as he disappeared into a ball of light.

"Jackass!", Inuyasha muttered, as he returned to his work. Yasha and Hiroshi joined him.

"The wells are dug and we have an irrigation system just about up and running.", Yasha informed him.

"Just about? I expect you to have it finished by now. We need that system flowing into the houses and a pump in the homes. We have all the materials and showed you how it was built in the future. I expect to be able to pump water in the houses for cooking and bathing. The women shouldn't have to go outside to the wells every time they need water."

Yasha and Hiroshi bowed to their father and said, "Yes, Otou-san.", as they headed back to their work. Inuyasha worked himself to he was tired to the bone and expected his sons to do the same.

That night, after all the chores were done, Inuyasha proudly showed Kagome that she now had "running water" and "indoor plumbing" in her home. Kagome had told him stories of how the Romans had perfected indoor plumbing and Inuyasha was determined that if those ancient people could do it, so could they. Kagome and Shiori were both thrilled at the modernization of their homes.

The next few days saw the men getting the stream to power a large water wheel which helped provide some "electricity" to the home. Thanks to materials they brought back from the future, they didn't always have to rely on candles for light or batteries for power to the cd player that Kagome owned.

After a couple of months of steady working, Inuyasha and his sons had provided their women with decent homes they could be proud of. By this time, it was time to harvest the fall vegetables and slaughter the needed animals to be put in the smokehouse for the winter. All thoughts of Sesshoumaru and attacking demons were far from Inuyasha's mind as he worked steadily to prepare his family for a harsh winter.

After a hot bath one night near the Winter Solstice, Kagome gave Inuyasha a full body rub to relax his mind and muscles. As they laid together, holding each other, Kagome asked Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha, Why do you act like you are dumb? I've been wondering this for a long time now. It's obvious you're smarter than some humans."

"You've asked me something like that before. I told you. Everybody expects half-demons to be dumb. It's easier to act the way they think you are because they don't believe anything else."

They were quiet for a moment, when Inuyasha's ears perked up. Something, or someone, was outside, crawling around. He quickly got dresses in his fire rat clothes and grabbed Tessaiga. Kagome, too, got dressed and took her witches wand with her as they headed downstairs. Hiroshi and Kazuo were also ready to check what the noise was.

Heading outside, Kagome grabbed a torch and lit it from her wand, so they could see. Walking around to the back of the house, they stopped at what they saw.

"It's a ...", Kagome gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru came face to face with his opponent. The demon that faced him appeared in human form as a woman, dressed in regal clothes.

"So, you are Sesshoumaru, son of the white dog, who killed my grandfather and chased my people from this land so many years ago. I am Pauru of the Dragon Demon Tribe. You will die!"

"Pauru, you have no claim to this land. Be gone with you.", Sesshoumaru growled out.

"I will not leave until I see you dead. You will pay for the crimes of your father. My people did not deserve to be chased from these lands."

"I have no idea why my father chased your people from these lands but I will not allow you to remain now."

Pauru transformed into a blue dragon with green eyes. She flew into the air, determined to squash Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru readied the Tenseiga, now a mighty fighting sword, with the Meidou Zangetsu Ha as his power. But, the dragon sensed something from the sword and, before Sesshoumaru had a chance to swing, she sent a burst of white hot flame upon him. Tenseiga protected him, but it still sent him flying, burning him to the bone.

Pauru laughed as the flames enveloped Sesshoumaru, thinking she had an easy win. But she was surprised when Sesshoumaru got up and readied his sword once again. Although seriously injured, he was still ready to fight.

"I underestimated you, Sesshoumaru.", Pauru said as she retransformed back to a human, "I will let you live another day. But I will return with my forces. You will not win this battle.", And before Sesshoumaru had a chance to counter with his sword, she was gone.

"Bitch!", he said to no one, "How could I let her attack like that. I must be getting soft."

Sesshoumaru headed home. Although most of the time found him wandering, defending his lands, he had built a home for Ai, his wife, and their son. It was after he had decided to marry a human that his dislike for Inuyasha began to wane.

He had kept his eye on the little girl while she grew up. She reminded him so much of Rin, her mother. Still not understanding Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyou and then Kagome, he questioned his brother's reasons for losing his heart to a woman. Inuyasha had simply responded,

"Maybe if you tried it, you may discover it to be worthwhile and maybe you wouldn't be so cold hearted."

Demons were supposed to be strong ... he had always surmised that because of Inuyasha's half-human status, this was the reason Inuyasha desired love. But, with Kagome, Inuyasha appeared happy and content. No longer the lost and lonely hanyou that he once was. Sesshoumaru had always desired power. But his father had lost his heart twice. And he was an extremely powerful demon. And Inuyasha's power only seemed to grow when he was in the presence of his miko witch. Maybe there was something to this love.

When Ai was a young teen, she began to seek out Sesshoumaru, fascinated by the demon. And he, in turn, became fascinated by her. Inuyasha's mate was teaching her magic and he could sense she was a strong character, even for a human. By the time she was twenty, she traveled with him all the time. He enjoyed her company and sought out the witch Tamae to brew the potion that would extend Ai's life. Tamae did, after teaching the potion to Kagome and Ai, and six years later, they married. Having all the time in the world, they waited 15 years to have their son, Taromaru.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that Sesshoumaru didn't realize he had arrived to the home he had built for Ai. Once he did, he realized that Jaken was there to greet him first.

"What is it, Jaken?"

"My Lord, you are hurt ..."

"Never mind that. What do you want?"

"M-M-My Lord, I regret to inform you that Ah-Un is missing."

Kagome looked wide eyed, "It's a dragon."

"Not just any dragon, mama,", Hiroshi said, "But it's Uncle's dragon."

"It is Ah-Un", Inuyasha stated, getting closer, "And he's injured."

Kagome said to Kazuo, "Hurry, get your sister. She can heal him."

Kazuo ran inside and got Kaori. Kaori was now a healer with miko and witch powers like her mother. Coming outside, she cautiously went up to the injured dragon.

"What's the matter with him, Papa?", she asked her father.

"It looks like he was bitten. By something with huge fangs."

Kaori placed her hands on the dragon as a bright light was emitted from her hands. After a while she released her hands and fell backwards into her father's arms. The bigger healing jobs still took a toll on her. Inuyasha carried her into the house as Kagome examined the dragon.

"Will he be alright?", Kazuo asked.

"Yes, he's healed now. He should be fine. Let's go inside and let him rest.", Kagome said, as they walked into the house.

By this time, dawn was beginning to break so Kagome started to prepare breakfast. Inuyasha, meanwhile, pondered why Ah-Un came to his place instead of being with Sesshoumaru. He told Kagome that after breakfast, he was going to find Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha went looking for Sesshoumaru. Using his nose, he sniffed out where Sesshoumaru was. Standing outside, he called for his brother,

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you there?", he called out, even though Inuyasha knew he was.

"What do you want?", Sesshoumaru came out, looking slightly disheveled.

"You look like shit. What happened to you?"

"Is that what you came for, little brother?"

"No. I was just wondering if you were missing somebody?"

"Missing?"

"Yea, you know, your dragon friend? Anyway, he's at my house. It seems he was attacked by something with huge jaws last night."

'_DAMN_!' Sesshoumaru thought. Ah-Un came from a group of dragons in the south. It was well known that the northern dragons hated the southern dragons and would attempt to kill them. How could he have let this happen?

"So, what's going on? What's with these demons that are attacking the western lands?", Inuyasha asked, trying to act not interested but not hiding it very well.

"It doesn't concern you. You've made it abundantly clear you are not going to fight.", After saying this, Sesshoumaru looked up in the sky. His senses were on high alert. That's when he saw them. A small band of dragons flying high in the sky. Flying south. Inuyasha saw them too. And fear flew through him.

"Kagome!", he cried, worried for his family. He took off, with Sesshoumaru close behind.

"Mama, what are we going to do with Ah-Un? He doesn't seem interested in leaving. Is he still hurt?", Kohana asked her mother, as her mother checked over the lazing dragon.

"No. I think he's just resting. Maybe he feels safe here from whatever attacked him. Kohana?", Kagome asked as she looked at her daughter, who stood wide-eyed in fear. Turning around, Kagome saw why she was fearful. They stood face to face with a woman surrounded by four dragons.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Never mind who I am. I hear you guard the sacred jewel. Give it to me."

"Sacred jewel?", Kagome queried, "Never heard of it."

"Don't insult me. You know what I mean. Hand it over."

"It's not here. It's hidden and I cannot get to it.", Kagome lied. She knew she had disguised the jewel as a sapphire and that Shiori had put a barrier around it. There was no way that the dragons could have sensed the jewel, so how did they know where to find it?

'If you won't give it to me, then I will take you in trade. Your spiritual powers will assist me.", And with that, the woman changed into a dragon and started to grab Kagome. As Kagome screamed, she heard a growl from behind her. Ah-Un was up and was attacking the dragon!

The other dragons jumped in and started clawing at Ah-Un. Kagome now realized, as she watched them claw Ah-Un, what had attacked him last night. And four against one (even with 2 heads) were terrible odds. Kagome looked around and saw a human Yasha running to her aid. Worried for her son, Kagome stretched out her hands and hollered,

"TSUIHO SURU!"

Which succeeded in driving two of the dragons away. Before she had a chance to shout out another spell, the other two grabbed her and Kohana and flew away, as Yasha watched helplessly from the ground. The dragons flew away with their kidnapped bounty as Yasha cursed at them.

Yasha checked the severely injured Ah-Un and called out Kaori, who tried to heal him. But, it was no use. The dragon was too severely wounded and died as she watched. Shortly thereafter, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru showed up.

"What happened?", Inuyasha demanded of Yasha and Kaori.

"Four dragons showed up demanding the shikon jewel. Ah-Un fought them off and so did mother, but they managed to grab mother and Kohana and flew away."

Sesshoumaru went over to Ah-Un. Pulling put Tenseiga, he looked for the emissaries from the underworld. Finding them, he sliced, attacking the demons and bringing Ah-Un back to life. Inuyasha broke his thoughts,

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, I'm talking to you. Where are these demons?"

"It is of no concern of yours, I said."

"Yes it is. They have Kagome and my daughter. It does involve me now."

"Fine. Follow me. I will take you to their location.", Sesshoumaru said, as he mounted Ah-Un and flew off, with Inuyasha following from below.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you want from us?", Kagome yelled to the leader of the dragons.

"I told you, I want the shikon jewel. I know you have it.", Pauru said, smugly.

"How do you know we have it?", Kagome insisted, trying to buy time for her and Kohana.

"Because we dragons have what is called the 'sight'. We have visions. And our visions tell us what we need to know. My vision told me of the shikon jewel and told me your family guards it. Although, for some reason, I could not get a fix on the jewel when I was at your place of abode."

"Why do you want the jewel, may I ask?"

"Because, I am looking for the Mirror of the Goddess Ameratsu. Her mirror is legendary and is said to turn anybody into whatever you want them to become."

"Ameratsu's Mirror. I have only heard of that in legends. I didn't know it really existed."

"Yes, it does exist and I want it."

"Why do want that? You're a dragon. You're the strongest demon in existence."

"SILENCE! I am through talking. You are my prisoners and will be my bait. When Inuyasha arrives, he will give me the jewel for your safe return."

"You don't know who you are dealing with, TSUIHO SURU!", Kagome called out, but the dragon reflected it back and Kagome barely managed to push her and Kohana out of the way of the spell wave.

"You silly witch. You tried that before. I know about it and I can reflect back the spells I know of."

"Then how about this one, WIND SCAR!", came Inuyasha's voice and a roar of light. But, the dragon merely dodged it nimbly as if it were a ball thrown at her.

"You bitch! How dare you kidnap my Kagome and Kohana. Just what is it you want?"

"I want the sacred jewel. Now!"

"Sacred jewel? What's that?", Inuyasha said smugly.

"ARRRGGHH! What, do you and that witch think the same? Stop insulting me. I know you have it. I have seen it in my visions."

"I don't carry it with me. It's back at my home and it has a spell surrounding it. One that only Kagome can release.", he lied.

"If that is the case, I will release Kagome to you. But the girl stays. Until you bring me back the jewel, she will be my hostage."

"NO!", cried Kagome, "I refuse to leave without my daughter. You release both of us or I will not go."

"Keep me as your hostage,", Inuyasha stated, "I'm more valuable that either of them."

"No. I have made up my mind. I will release Kagome and you, Inuyasha will bring me back the jewel. Now be gone, both of you." And with that, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves outside, unable to get back in to the cave that housed the dragon clan.

"So what happened?", asked Sesshoumaru cooly.

"They want the jewel. Which is hidden. I managed to get Kagome released, but they are holding Kohana.", Inuyasha said back to him.

"Inuyasha, I won't go. Not without Kohana.", Kagome insisted.

"We don't have much of a choice. We can't get back inside. All we can do is go home and get the jewel."

"You're not really thinking of giving it to them are you?", Kagome asked, astonished.

"Come on, Kagome, I don't want to talk about it so close to their den. Let's go home.", said Inuyasha, as he knelt down for Kagome to climb on his back. He took the trees after that, wanting to put distance between him and the dragons.

Kohana sat the room they had put her in. Her dungeon. A young man came to her and asked her,

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Only my freedom.", she commented lazily.

"I can't do that, unfortunately, but I can get you some food and water. What do you like to eat? I know probably don't like raw food, I don't either, so I can cook you some deer meat, if you'd like."

"You're a dragon. You don't like raw meat?", she queried her guest.

"You must be a novice at your nose. You're a dog, right? Can't you tell? I'm only half-dragon."

"You're a half-demon?"

"Yes. My name is Testukazu. Just call me Testu. That's what everybody calls me."

"Ok Tetsu. Why does the lead dragon want the mirror so badly."

"Two reasons. She hates half-demons and her lover is human. She refuses to bear a half-demon so she wants him to become a dragon like her."

"Ok, she could use the jewel for that. Why the mirror?"

"Because the jewel seems to turn people evil. Nasty. She's never heard of good coming from the jewel. That's why she only wants to use it as a locator. If she can locate the Oracle of Izagnami then she can find the Mirror of Ameratsu. Then those three things together she can safely change her lover into a dragon.

"Ok, that was one reason. You said two reasons."

"I am the second reason. Like I said, she hates half-demons and I am one. She wants me to become full demon."

"What should she care about you for?"

"She's my sister. Our father was dragon but my mother was human. And she feels I am a burden to her. So I agreed to become full demon to help her out."

"That's not right. Why not leave if she treats you so badly. I mean, why give up a part of yourself?"

"Because I am not worthy of anything. I am worthless as a half-demon. No other dragon will mate with me and it will soon be my mating time. I don't want to be a burden to Pauru for my entire life, if I cannot find a mate."

"Then what you are saying is, I am worthless. And I'm not. I'm strong. My father has raised me as strong. He used to think the same way as you, that he was worthless. And then my mother came into his life and now he knows he is not worthless. He's another being on the face of this earth with his own destiny and future. And nothing anybody says to him matters now. You are not worthless. In fact, I think you're cute. I wish your sister hadn't filled your head with all that garbage. But full demons do that, my father says."

"Look, I have to find a mate and no other dragon clan will have me. So, I'm stuck with Pauru. So stop talking like that. I am worthless unless I can find a mate and reproduce. I have to help keep the dragon clan alive.", and with that, Testu got up and left.

'_Well, there goes my deer dinner_.', Kohana thought to herself.

Back at the house, Inuyasha suggested to Kaori and Kagome,

"Can you make a fake jewel? One that will replicate the call of the real jewel?"

"A fake jewel? I don't know. We could try.", Kagome said.

"We should bring the real one with us so that she senses the real jewel, however.", Kaori said.

Kagome took the sapphire disguised jewel and changed it back to the pink jewel. Then she called out a spell,

"FUKUSEI!"

Then, beside the real jewel, sat a shiny copy. Trying to make it as complete as possible, she called out the spell,

"TAMASHII YOTTSU"

Inuyasha examined it. "The aura appears the same. Kagome?"

"I can sense both jewels. But one seems wrong, somehow. But I can't sense how it is wrong. I think it will work."

"Great. Let's take it back and get Kohana back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tetsu couldn't get Kohana off his mind. She was a half-demon, yet she believed she was strong, not worthless. Either she was deluded or he was. Maybe she was right, maybe being a half-demon wasn't all that bad. He cooked her some deer meat and took that and some water to the 'prisoner'.

"Hey, girl. You hungry?", he greeted her in a cocky way.

"Tetsu, you're back.", Kohana smiled at him. He smiled back. He could get used to that smile.

"Yea. I brought you that deer meat I was telling you about. Oh, and some water, too."

"Wow! Looks good. I am so hungry.", Kohana said, as she dug into the food ravenously.

"You were hungry. You're eating more like a pig than a dog.", he laughed as she blushed. '_Damn she's cute_!', he thought.

He continued talking, "So, as a half-demon yourself, have you thought about a mate?"

"No, not yet.", she said between mouthfulls, "But, my father says I'm too young to think about mating just yet."

"You're just about the right age. Hell, I'm 325."

"My father would like me to wait a while. He doesn't want me or my sisters mating right away. He wants us to explore the world first."

"How old was your father when he married?"

"About my age. But he had been on his own since he was 13 when his mother died of old age."

"So his mother was human?"

"Yes. he doesn't talk about her much. But he does say she was beautiful and very smart. He loved her very much and it bothers him that she was unable to see any of us."

"Did your father ever feel like I do?"

"Oh yea. For a long time, he felt that becoming full demon was the only way to get power and to be accepted. But then he met my mother, who accepted him as he was. He loves her more than anything. She's his biggest weakness. He can't say no to her."

"I would love to meet somebody who would accept for for who I am."

"You already have.", she smiled at him.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Yasha and Kaori ran to the dragon's lair. Arriving at the cave, Inuyasha called out,

"DRAGONS! We have the jewel!"

The cave opened and Pauru stepped out.

"Hand me the jewel, half-demon."

Kaori stepped forward and pulled out the 'jewel' and handed it to the dragon leader. Pauru examined it and seemed satisfied.

"You may have your child back. Marasi, get the youngster.", she commanded the woman on her right. Marasi left and headed back into the chamber. Coming across Tetsu in the room with Kohana, she asked,

"Why do you sit with the prisoner?"

Tetsu replied, "She was hungry and I fed her. And we talked. Half-demon to half-demon. Something you wouldn't understand, Marasi."

Marasi huffed, "Well, she is free to go. Her family has turned over the jewel. I have been ordered to bring her to her family.", Marasi yanked Kohana by the arm,

"Hey, you don't have to be so rough.", Kohana complained.

"Shut up, half-demon, you're lucky to be freed. If I had my way, you would have been dinner instead."

'_Bitch'_, Kohana thought, and then she turned to Tetsu, "If you ever want to be free and accepted, find me.", she whispered to him, with a smile.

He smiled back, "I will do that, dog-demon Kohana."

Marasi took Kohana up to the front of the cave and released her. Kagome and Inuyasha hugged their daughter and quickly left, before Pauru realized the jewel she had was false. Their victory would be short lived, however. Pauru took the jewel back to a chamber and placed it on a pedestal. Chanting in dragon language, she ordered for the jewel to locate the Oracle of Izagnami. The jewel merely sat there. After chanting again, a light shined from the jewel and it cracked and fell apart. Pauru was livid. She called Marasi.

"Marasi, get the troops together. They have given me a forged jewel. We will attack at midnight. They will die. All of them.", she proclaimed.

Tetsu heard this and quickly left. He sniffed out Kohana's scent. Getting to their house, he knocked urgently on the door. Inuyasha answered,

"Who are you?", Inuyasha asked, "And what do you want?"

"I am Tetsu of the dragon demon clan. And I came to warn you, the dragons are coming. Pauru figured out the jewel was fake when she tried to use it to locate the oracle. You must flee."

Kohana came up from behind,

"Father, trust him. He is my friend."

Inuyasha took all this in and then said, "What will happen to you, when they find out you're ratted on them? You are the half-demon Kohana mentioned. Surely they dislike you anyway."

"I'll worry about the dragons. You worry about your family.", Tetsu said.

Kohana pleaded with him, "Tetsu stay here. With us. You'd be accepted here."

"Don't worry about me Kohana. I can handle Pauru."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome,

"Kagome, you and the girls get outta here. Yasha and I and the boys will handle the dragons."

"But they're magical, surely you could use my magic.", Kagome insisted.

"Use it as a surprise. But, remember what she said, she can block your magic once you use a spell."

Kagome agreed and took the girls to the barn. Inuyasha, Yasha, Hiroshi and Kazuo readied themselves. Even Tetsu stood by them. Looking up in the sky, Tetsu said,

"Here they come."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The eight dragons landed in front of the group. Pauru changed from dragon to human.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"Pauru, I can't let you destroy them."

"You have no say in the matter."

"Let's just get this over with.", Inuyasha said, irritated, and readying his sword.

"Fine, it's your funeral.", Pauru said, as she changed back into her dragon form, "FIRE ATTACK!", she screamed out.

Inuyasha stepped in front of his sons and placed Tessaiga in front of himself, to withstand the attack. The fire whipped around them, though, without hitting the Tessaiga. That's when Inuyasha realized that Tetsu had placed a barrier around all of them. Inuyasha attacked, yelling out,

"WIND SCAR!"

Not being a magic spell, Pauru was unable to block the attack and one dragon succumbed to the attack.

"DAMN YOU, HALF-DEMON! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!", she yelled out her next attack, as waves of fire came towards them.

"I'm not strong enough to block that attack.", Tetsu yelled to Inuyasha and the others, so Inuyasha again placed his sword infront of everybody. Straining to hold his sword in place, Inuyasha successfully held off the attack. Yasha and Hiroshi prepared their attacks as the fire came towards them,

"TORNADO STRIKE!", Yelled Yasha.

"FIRE WAVE", Yelled Hiroshi.

Combining their attacks sent a fire tornado swirling towards the dragons. Without them knowing it, Kaori and Kohana combined forces and added magic elements to the attack. The force of the four attacks took down another 2 dragons.

"That attack won't work again, mother.", Kohana said, knowing that the dragons would block another attack from their magic.

"I know,", Kagome said, "Kaori, come with me."

"Where are we going?", Kaori said.

"To the dragons lair."

"WHERE? You're not serious?"

"Yes I am. I want to discover where the oracle is and the mirror. If we can get it before the dragons do we can prevent them from doing any harm."

"But mother, they don't want it for harm, according to Tetsu,", Kohana started to say

"Something as powerful as that mirror, I don't trust it in the hands of the dragons, I'm sorry, Kohana."

Saying that, she and Kaori got on a horse and rode out across the pasture. Banking on the dragon's limited eyesight, Kagome directed the horse around where she figured a dragon could see. Then she took off, towards the lair.

Inuyasha witnessed Kagome's leaving and worried immediately about her. '_Where is she going_?', he thought. But, he knew he had to keep the dragons' occupied to avoid them noticing Kagome and Kaori's escape.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!", He sent out another attack that the dragons weren't expecting. The diamond shards took down another 3 dragons. Only 2 remained. Pauru and another dragon. But the dragons decided to count their losses. Pauru wasn't expecting the half-demons to be this strong to be able to withstand her fire attacks.

'_Damn that half-demon, he's stronger than I knew. Where does he get that demonic power_?', she wondered, "RETREAT!", she called to the other dragon, "I'll deal with you later, half-demon.", she said as she started to fly away. She was gone before he had a chance to attack again.

"Bitch! I have to go after her.", Inuyasha said.

"Why? She retreated. You should be glad.", said Tetsu.

"Kagome took off with Kaori. I have a feeling they're on their way to the den."

"But, why would they do that?", asked Yasha, now worried about his mother.

"I sensed the aura of the jewel. C'mon Yasha, let's go."

Kagome and Kaori arrived at the den. With Kaori using her sense of smell, they avoided ather dragons. Kagome used the jewel's senses to discover the room with the pedestal in it. The jewel shined brightly as they entered the room.

"What do we do now?", asked Kaori.

Kagome searched and saw a book on a table beside the pedestal. Thumbing through it, she realized it was a magic book. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand the language.

"This must be in Dragon Youkai language."

"Great. So what do we do now?", asked Kaori again.

"I don't know."

"You give me the jewel and watch.", came a voice from behind them. They both turned and were face to face with Pauru.

"Thank you for bringing the jewel to me."

Kagome and Kaori looked for a place to escape, but the only way out was blocked by dragons.

'_Damn_.', though Kagome. Pauru looked at Kagome,

"Your mate killed 6 of my best dragons. Now you will pay for that."

A couple of human looking dragons grabbed Kagome and Kaori. Searching Kaori, they found the jewel. Pauru took the jewel and placed it on the pedestal. Chanting in Dragon Youkai language, she began the magic spell.

"Rwughy Krawf Noprater Onitolik Harwugh.", she chanted as the pearl began to glow a bright purple color. Pauru continued to chant. The jewel turned bright red.

"AhAh. The oracle is in the fire mountains. The oracle will lead me to the mirror. And when I have the mirror I will rule all the world."

Masai looked at her, "I thought you wanted it for Tadashi, to change him into a dragon so you can be together."

"Do you think Tadashi wants to be a simple dragon? NO! He wants power! We will rule together. Take care of these two. They will be my servants!"

Masai stared at Kagome and Kaori and then back to Pauru, "Certainly, you don't want us to use the ...

"Yes, I do. Use them. And they will be my servants forever!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha, Yasha and Tetsu arrived at the den. Tetsu showed them the way in through the cave past other dragons. That's when they saw her. Kagome chained, in skimpy clothes, with the male dragons laughing around her. Inuyasha became furious.

"KAGOME!", he yelled as the other dragons took notice. But Kagome didn't move. She stared like a zombie. Yasha quickly fired off an attack from his sword,

"WATER WAVE!", he shouted, sending a wave of water down into the dragons area as they tried to jump out of the way. A couple of the males grabbed Kagome and left. Inuyasha started to follow when Tetsu stopped him.

"She won't recognize you.", he said

"Why not?", asked Inuyasha, as they started to battle off the dragons. The room was too small for the dragons to transform into their demon forms, so Inuyasha and Yasha had the advantage.

"Tetsu, why are you fighting us?", asked one of the males.

"Because I don't trust Pauru anymore.", Tetsu said.

"Tetsu, dammit, why won't she recognize me?"

"Because Pauru put a slave necklace on her. She is under the dragons control."

"You mean, whatever the dragons say she'll do?", Inuyasha asked, in between punches.

"Yes. She is now a dragon slave. She is lost to you, I'm afraid."

"Never. I will never accept that. I will break that necklace."

"You can't. Only Pauru can break it. If you do so it will kill her."

Inuyasha just stared at Tetsu. Was what he was saying the truth?

Pauru flew through the skies over to the fire mountains with Kaori chained to her. The jewel glowed brighter as Pauru got closer to the mountains. As she reached the summit of one mountain the jewel began to shake and started to fly over the mountains. It thought it was leading Kaori to the oracle. Pauru followed the jewel until it landed at a cave. The jewel went into the cave, with Pauru and Kaori following. The jewel stopped at a doorway and hovered there. Pauru ordered Kaori,

"Make it open the door, Kaori."

Kaori commanded the jewel to open the door and the jewel followed her command. Inside the cave opening was lavish amounts of gold, jewels and the like. In the middle of it all was a gold, jewel-encrusted ball. Pauru was ecstatic.

"This is all mine. All mine. And the Oracle of Izagnami ..."

She went to go pick it up, but it rejected her with a bolt of lightening. Angry, she turned to Kaori. Maybe a purer heart was needed to pick it up.

"Pick up the oracle, Kaori.", she commanded.

Doing as she said, Kaori picked up the oracle. It didn't reject her like it had Pauru.

"Wonderful. I'll come back for the treasures.", she said, as she took off with Kaori, back to the den.

Back at the den, in is surprised, Inuyasha didn't see the other dragons sneaking up on them until it was too late. The three of them were captured with nets. As Inuyasha and Yasha struggled, Tetsu informed them,

"It's futile. These nets are designed for stronger demons than us."

"Well, I'm not like you, Tetsu. I don't just give up. I'm not made like that.", Inuyasha growled.

"Fight all you want,", one of the male demons said, "These nets are designed to withdraw your strength. The more you fight, the faster it will drain you."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Don't struggle. It will drain your demonic powers."

Yasha listened and stopped struggling but Inuyasha refused. Hardheaded as always, he continued to struggle until he felt himself weaken. As he stopped fighting, the group of dragons dragged them down to the lower area of the cave. To the dungeons.

'_This is where Kohana was_.', Tetsu thought.

The male dragons threw Inuyasha into one cell and took Tetsu and Yasha further away.

"Where are they taking us, Tetsu?", Yasha asked.

"To a different cell away from your father."

"Why?"

"Because they plan to torture him. That was the torture chamber."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pauru arrived back at the den. She ordered Kaori to stay with her. One of the male dragons came up to Pauru.

"My Lady, we have caught the half-demon and his son. We have also caught Tetsu. They are in the dungeon now. The half-demon is in the torture chamber."

"Good work, Hiseo. You did a good job."

"My Lady, I would like a gift in return."

"A gift? What gift?"

"Instead of selling the witch Kagome as a sex slave on the mainland, I would like her to be my sex slave."

"Upset because you think you are too ugly to get a mate, Hiseo.", she commented to the hideous looking dragon.

"Yes, my Lady. And she is a fine specimen. I would have fun with her."

"Fine. She is yours. Do with her as you wish.", Pauru said as she pushed passed the dragon. She headed to the dungeon where she encountered Inuyasha. He was weak and barely able to stand.

"So you had a run in with our demon nets, did you? It's obvious by the fact that your demon blood is barely there. You should be easy to overcome and make you our slave."

Inuyasha looked up and recognition spread across his face, "Kaori! You're alright!"

"Save your breath. She won't recognize you. She is under my control. As is your mate. And you will be soon."

"NEVER! What do you want with Kagome and Kaori?"

"Your mate will become a sex slave for one of my dragons. Your other daughters will also become sex slaves that I will sell in China. Your sons will be my slaves, like you will be. Kaori, here, will assist me in finding the Mirror of Ameratsu. Just as she assisted me in finding the Oracle of Izagnami."

Growling, Inuyasha said, "We will never serve you. I will defeat you once and for all."

"Stupid half-demon. You cannot defeat me, the all-powerful Pauru! Just who do you think you are?"

"Your worst enemy and nightmare!", he growled at her, as she laughed.

"You look so tough chained up there, barely able to stand. Once my dragons are through with you, you will be begging for your life."

After saying that, Pauru left and ordered her dragons to do what they wanted with Inuyasha.

Further down in the dungeon, Tetsu was working on getting free.

"Where's your sword, kid?", he asked Yasha in the cell next to him.

"They took it. Along with my father's sword. If they plan on torturing him, they're gonna be sorry."

"Why's that?"

"Because my father turns into a full demon when he believes his life is in danger. And he's deadly."

"Well, maybe that's what they need. SHHHH!", he said, as the door opened.

"Pauru!", Tetsu said.

"Come, my brother. You don't belong here. Come join us upstairs."

Tetsu followed his sister, but gave Yasha a signal. Yasha hoped that meant Tetsu would be coming back. As he waited, Yasha looked around. He decided to try to open the door. He yanked and yanked, but he couldn't break the lock. He still wasn't as strong as his father.

A few days later, Yasha was in the cell (of course he was in the cell, where the hell else would he be?) when he heard footsteps. The door opened and there stood Tetsu,

"SHHHH! Kid. Let's go. Let's get you outta here."

"But my father. My mother and sister."

"It's too late for them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they have already been taken under control by the dragons. Well, your father hasn't been thoroughly taken yet. He's a tough one. They got the collar of obedience on him but he still fights it. And gets shocked a lot too."

"I want to see him."

"No you don't kid. Trust me."

"Yea I do. Now, Tetsu. Or I don't leave."

"All right. But I warn ya, it ain't pretty."

Tetsu led Yasha through the winding corridors until they reached his father's cell. There was Inuyasha, chained like a dog, with a collar around his neck. His clothes hung on him and he was whipped badly. Scars and bloody open wounds stretched across his skin. His body hung from the wrist chains and he was extremely weak. His eyes flashed from red back to gold back to red again. He didn't even have enough strength to go full demon. But his nose still worked. Sniffing the air, he said,

"Yasha?"

"Yes, father, I'm here."

"Find the Tessaiga and rescue your mother and sister.", he said weakly, "I'm counting on you."

"Yes, father. I will also free you."

"Don't worry about me. Use the Tessaiga. Destroy this place after you rescue your mother and sister. And protect Shiori and your other siblings. You must do this."

"I'll help him.", Tetsu said, "I promise you."

"Get the jewel and the oracle. They can't be used anymore.", and with that, Inuyasha passed out again.

"I can get the Tessaiga for you. I know where it is. I also know where your sword is. But I think Pauru is already out looking for the mirror with Kaori. And I don't know where your mother is. C'mon, let's go.", Tetsu said to Yasha, as they hurried out of the dungeon.

Inuyasha woke up again, "I will never give in to their demands. Kagome, stay safe. I will find you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tetsu retrieved the Tessaiga and Yasha's sword from where their captors had placed them. Returning them to Yasha, he took Yasha to the exit of the cave.

"Get back and save your wife and brothers and sisters. Please don't let anything happen to them. Especially Kohana.", he pleaded with Yasha.

"But my parents. My sister.", Yasha pleaded back.

"I will do what I can.", promised Tetsu, "Now go!", he urged Yasha as Yasha disappeared into the forest.

Pauru was in her chamber with Kaori. Kaori held the orb and the jewel. As the two items got closer to each other, the oracle glowed with a shimmering green light.

"I am the Oracle of Izagnami. You may ask me one question and one question only. Once that question has been answered I will be of no use to you again."

Pauru laughed. She only needed one question.

"Oh Oracle of Izagnami. Please inform me as to the location of the Mirror of your daughter Ameratsu."

(I'm sorry ... you must phrase it in the form of a question ... whoops ... sorry ...wrong show!)

"The mirror is located deep in the heart of an ogre.", the oracle answered, and then stopped glowing.

"What? What ogre?", Pauru asked, frustrated. "Kaori, ask it which ogre."

Kaori placed the jewel closer to the oracle but nothing happened. Pauru was furious.

"How will I ever find it now? There must be hundreds of Ogres in this world."

"Maybe the half-demon would know.", said Masai, waiting in the doorway.

"Has he come around?"

"I think he will soon. Give it a little more time.", she said.

Down in the dungeon, a badly wounded Inuyasha hung limp from the chains. As the dragons came around to torture him again, he said,

"STOP! I give in. I'll do whatever you want."

A dragon male ran to Pauru's chambers,

"Success, my Lady. The half-demon has given in.", he said.

Pauru rushed down to the dungeon. The half-demon was freed, except for the obedience collar around his neck.

"So, half-demon, you have been vanquished. I told you, you were no match for us."

"You were right. I am sorry.", Inuyasha said, meekly. "What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to lead my army. You are the most powerful half-demon I know. Even though I detest half-demons, your strength is more than anyone can comprehend."

"Yes. I will lead your army.", said Inuyasha.

"But, my Lady,", said one of the male dragons, "What about Jeras? He is your general."

"Jeras is weak compared to the half-demon. Anyone who can hold out against our torture for as long as he has should be leading our army. Not a weakling like Jeras. Come with me, Inuyasha.", Pauru ordered, and Inuyasha followed. Taking Inuyasha up to the chambers, she handed him the oracle and jewel.

"Place these two orbs close together and ask the oracle which ogre's heart houses the Mirror of Ameratsu, my servant."

"Yes, my Lady.", Inuyasha responded. Doing as he was told, the oracle again lit up with a shimmering green color.

"I am the Oracle of Izagnami. You may ask me one question and one question only. Once that question has been answered I will be of no use to you again."

"Which ogre's heart houses the Mirror of Ameratsu?", Inuyasha asked the orb.

"The ogre deep in the mountains of Kuroshio", it answered, and then it fell dark, like before.

"Kuroshio? That's far north of here.", said Pauru, who then called to Masai, "Get me Kaori. I will fly to Kuroshio", she said, then looking at Inuyasha, "Until I return, I want you to prepare the troops. We attack a village at dawn. And remember, that collar can be deadly.", Pauru said, gently placing a hand on Inuyasha's cheek, "I may not like half-demons, but you are cute. I may take you for my own sex slave, if your good.", and with a laugh, she was off.

As Masai left the room, Inuyasha shivered. It had worked! He had fooled her into thinking he had given in. As soon as he could, he planned on searching for Kagome. For now, however, he had better appear obedient.

From the far corner of the chamber, Jeras had heard everything. So, the half-breed was the new general. That meant the half-breed needed to die.

Yasha hurried home and gathered his family. Going to Sesshoumaru's place of residence, they met up with Ai. Using a magic spell, she sent the girls back to Inuyama and Miroku's descendants. The boys prepared to fight. Yasha sheathed his sword and looked at Tessaiga. He had never tried to wield his father's fabled sword. But, today was different.

"Tessaiga, please lend me your power.", Yasha asked the sword, and, to his shock, the sword transformed into its mighty self. He was ready to battle. Sesshoumaru showed up and was updated on Inuyasha's plight. Readying Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru prepared himself for battle. These dragons had to be extinguished.

Pauru flew with Kaori deep into the mountains of Kuroshio. Again, relying on the sacred jewel, they followed it once it started to glow and fly on its own. It landed by a huge rock.

"So where is this ogre, I wonder?" questioned Pauru.

"Ogre.", said Kaori, as she pointed to the rock. Sure enough, the rock was shaped like an ogre. The jewel flew up to the area where the heart would be. Settling into small hole, the jewel glowed brightly. Kaori looked up and placed the oracle in another hole. The rock opened up, revealing the mirror.

"I have it. I finally have it!", Pauru stated, cheerfully, as Kaori picked up the mirror and placed it in her robe. Pauru grabbed Kaori and began heading back to her den.

"I will soon control the world!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pauru flew back to the den. She had the sacred jewel, the Oracle of Izagnami and the Mirror of Ameratsu. Now she was ready for battle. Arriving at the den, she assembled her army. She had decided that the first village they would attack was the village near where the half-demon lived. This would also give her a chance to destroy Sesshoumaru and take the rest of the half-demon's clan hostage and turn them into her slaves.

Inuyasha obediently went through his charade as he assembled the troops for war. He knew it would be a one-sided battle unless Yasha had managed to ready everybody. He knew if Yasha was prepared, the girls would be elsewhere and out of danger and his boys would be fighting for the family. And who would they be battling? Their own father.

Inuyasha tried to decide when he would turn on the dragons, but now he had a strange feeling he wouldn't have the chance. Pauru was keeping a close handle on Kaori. And Pauru gave him another incentive to be obedient. Kagome would be out on the battlefield.

"One wrong move,", Pauru had warned him, "And not only will you fell my wrath through the collar, but Kagome will pay the penalty will her life."

Inuyasha was wondering what chance he would have against the dragons with Kagome used as a guarantee of his obedience.

Yasha, Hiroshi, Kazuo, Taikan and Sesshoumaru prepare for battle. They know the dragons plan on attacking, but at this point in time they have no idea when or, more precisely, where.

Tetsu managed to sneak away and inform Yasha of the planned attack. His warning came extremely close to the time of battle and the group found themselves at the village practically on the tails of the dragons. The dragons were cutting down villagers left and right, using fire and swords. It was easily a one-sided battle until Sesshoumaru and his group showed up. Yasha transformed Tessaiga as his brothers readied there swords. Aiming for dragons, Yasha screamed out,

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Sesshoumaru got rid of dragons using Tenseiga, but as he looked around at the carnage, he noticed who was leading the dragons into battle.

"INUYASHA!", he said, bitterly.

Running up to his little brother, he noticed the collar around his neck. Attacking Inuyasha's new sword, Sesshoumaru tried to find out what was happening,

"How did these pathetic demons manage to get you over to their side?"

"SHUT UP, SESSHOUMARU! I did what I had to do.", said Inuyasha, as their swords clanged.

"I never though that you would destroy a village.", taunted Sesshoumaru.

"I'm surprised to see you protecting a village. I didn't know you had it in your heart.", replied Inuyasha, as he was thrown back by Tenseiga.

"What I do and don't do is of no concern to you, little brother.", he said, with hatred, "But you give me the chance I have always wanted. I will kill you tonight."

"Do as you wish.", Inuyasha said.

Yasha and his brothers were doing a great job of destroying demons. His father had taught Yasha how to use the Tessaiga well, and he was a narked swordsman. Between the Wind Scar, the Backlash Wave and the Adamant Barrage, Yasha had dragons running scared. Yes, his father would be proud of him. Maybe someday even, his father would bequeath the Tessaiga to him. Getting ready to power up the sword for its Dragon Scale attack, to wipe out the power of a few more demons, Yasha froze. He saw a few things that scared him. One, his mother up on the hillside, directing her magic to assist the dragons and recoup their strength. And two, his father fighting his uncle. What the hell was going on? And where was Kaori?

That's when he saw her. She was with Pauru and she had the jewel and another orb in one hand. And a mirror in the other. And the mirror was aimed at Sesshoumaru. Stuck frozen to where he was, he didn't see the two dragons come up from behind him. Before he had a chance to react, a sword sliced his head off.

The rest of the battle went down hill from there. Pauru ordered Kaori to use the mirror on Sesshoumaru. Kaori recited at the mirror,

"I see Sesshoumaru without his demonic powers. Weakened and in trouble."

As she recited what she saw, Sesshoumaru reacted. Dropping his sword, he fell to his knees, pitifully weak. Pauru ordered Inuyasha,

"SLAY HIM!"

Inuyasha hesistated and Pauru reacted by emitting her anger through his obedience collar. As Inuyasha cringed in pain, he screamed,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

To get out of the pain, he hauled off and sliced off Sesshoumaru's head. The pain immediately stopped. 

Having seen their brother get slain, the other 3 brothers were soon felled by dragons has their confidence had dwindled. The dragons were victorious. Having destroyed the village, the villagers, and Inuyasha's family, Pauru was exalted. Going to Inuyasha's old residence, she looked for Inuyasha's daughters, she was upset to discover that they were gone. But, she found Tetsu and her anger boiled over.

"So you were how they knew we were coming to this village."

"They knew you were coming, sister, I just told them where and when."

"Where are the daughters?"

"Yasha sent them away. I do not know where."

"Then you will pay for this with your life."

"Do as you wish.", Tetsu said, as he knelt and bowed his head. The slice was quick and then it was over.

Inuyasha looked around. He couldn't believe what he had done. He saw Pauru set fire to his home, but he barely reacted. He knew his girls were not there. Those three were safe. But his sons were dead. Kaori and Kagome were zombies and he might as well be dead. He decided he would kill Kagome, Kaori, and then himself. Better death than to have them serve the dragons for the rest of their lives. Rushing over to where Kagome stood, he prepared to charge her and kill her. But somebody read his mind. Somebody called out,

"STOP!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Somebody read his mind. Somebody called out,

"STOP!"

Inuyasha heard the voice, but in his mind he thought,

'_I can't stop! I must do this. I must destroy Kagome and Kaori. They would never want this and Kagome would be heartbroken if she knew her pups were dead_.',

But the voice called out again, more insistently this time,

"**STOP INUYASHA! YOU MUST NOT DO THIS**!"

Inuyasha stopped.

'_Who was saying that? Where was the voice coming from_?'

He looked around. To his amazement, not a thing moved. No human, demon, plant or animal. The birds were quiet. The wind still.

"Who called to me?", he yelled out.

"I did, Inuyasha. It is me, Ai. Sesshoumaru's wife. Rin and Kohaku's daughter."

"Where are you, Ai?"

"I am everywhere. And nowhere. That is none of your concern, right now."

"What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"Inuyasha, you must repair time. A rip has occurred in the fabric of time. This should not have happened."

"The battle?"

"No. the battle is as it should be. But the deaths of Yasha, Hiroshi, Kazuo, Taikan. The death of my mate. Tetsu's death. These were not to be."

"So what can I do to change it back? What has happened, has happened.", he said sadly.

"Witches can time travel if the problem directly effects them. This does not directly affect me. Kagome is under their spell and thus she cannot go back. You, Inuyasha. You must go back and set things right."

"How do I do that?"

"Kagome and Kaori must fall under the spell of the dragons ... but not a real spell. They must be in strategic positions. Kaori to retain the jewel, oracle and mirror and Kagome to infiltrate. You, too, must do what you did. You were able to combat them. Kaori and Kagome were too weak to fight off the necklaces."

"So what do I do?"

As he finished his statement, two pairs of earrings appeared on the rock before him. A pair of emerald earrings and a pair of ruby earrings.

"Take these. These must be worn by Kagome and Kaori. Kagome must wear the emerald earrings and Kaori must wear the ruby earrings. They are filled with magic. Advise Tetsu to inform them of what they must do. Kagome must gather information about the dragons and Kaori must obtain the oracle and mirror. But, there is something else you must do."

"And that is...?"

"The Dragons of the south must be brought into this conflict. They used to be kindred spirits and work together. But now they are enemies. The southern dragons know of the weaknesses of the northern dragons. Speak to Arie of the demon dragon clan of the south. She is their leader. She can assist you."

"Is that all I need to do? Sounds easy enough."

"There is one more thing...?", Ai started.

"Dammit all, I knew there was a catch."

"I cannot send you back as Inuyasha."

"Pardon?"

"I must send you back in disguise. If I send you back as yourself, you will not be allowed to interact with anyone who knows you. What would happen if you met up with your other self? The time rip would be disastrous. No. You must return in disguise so that you can interact with others without the consequences of a another time rip."

"OoooK. Now, how will I know when I'm done and if it worked?"

"You won't. Only I will know. If it works, the you I am sending back in time will just cease to exist and only the other Inuyasha will exist."

"My head hurts.", Inuyasha said, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you ready to do this Inuyasha?"

"Yea, I guess. What will I be disguised as?", he started and then the world changed around him. The village marketplace appeared and he was surrounded by people, jostling to look at merchandise. He took in his surroundings. A cart. Merchandise. A horse. The marketplace. Realization hit.

"I'm a merchant?", he said out loud to nobody, "Oh boy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can't believe she sent me back as a merchant, of all things.", Inuyasha said out loud to himself.

Looking around his cart, he found a mirror. Gazing at his reflection, he was shocked at what he saw. Gone was the silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes. In their place, he had black hair pulled into a top knot, brown eyes and an aged face. His outfit was typical feudal era clothes. A pair of brown hakama pants and a brown yakata. He was a human male.

"Ooooohhh.", he groaned, as he touched the wrinkles on his face. He already hated being old and he had only been old for a few minutes.

He took in his surroundings again. It was a peaceful time, yet busy. He recognized it as the spring before all this had happened. Before the dragons had made their appearance. He sniffed the air. Good. She had left him with his demon senses intact. He smelled that his family ... er ... Kagome and Inuyasha, weren't at the marketplace. Not yet.

A couple of people came up and started looking over his cart. Great. What was he supposed to do.

"Excuse me,", said a woman, "What do you have in the way of colored wool?"

"Wool?", he asked, confused. '_Damn, Kagome and the girls did the sewing. What was wool like_?', he thought to himself, "Uh, here you go, lady.", he said, trying to sound as helpful as possible.

"That's cotton."

"Oh, sorry. My mistake. Here you go."

"That's tweed. You sell fabrics and you don't know what wool fabric is? How dumb can you be?"

"Well, excuse me for making a mistake, you old hag."

"WELL! Of all the nerve! You'll never sell anything with that attitude!", she huffed and walked away, along with other customers who had been standing around.

'_Fine with me_.', he thought, as he waited for Kagome to show up with Kaori. Then he saw someone else.

'_That's right_,', he thought, '_We saw Jiro had the marketplace that one weekend. He was upset that he had nothing to give to Kaori for a gift because he was broke_.'

Trying to remember he was old, he called out,

"Hey, son, come here.", he called to Jiro.

"Who me?", Jiro questioned back.

"Yea, you, son."

"I have no money gramps.", Jiro said, as Inuyasha cringed at the word gramps.

"Don't need any, sonny. I bet you're looking for a gift for you're girlfriend, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"I am a good guesser! Now, what does your girlfriend like ... ummm, I guess, jewelry, right?"

"All girls like jewelry. Even full demon girls."

"She's not a full demon, sonny?"

"Nope, she's a half-dog demon. Prettiest thing you've ever seen."

"I know she ... I mean ... I bet she is. I have something here for you," Inuyasha said, pulling out the emerald earrings, "I bet she'd love these."

"Oh man, would she ever. But, gramps, man, I have no cash."

"Never mind that. I was, cough cough, young myself once. I know she'll love these and I know she'll love you even more. Take'em. On the house."

"You mean it gramps?"

"Yea Yea. Go ahead. Get outta here before I change my mind."

"Sure thing. Thanks Gramps!", Jiro said, as he turned to leave.

"Sure, Jiro, whatever.", Inuyasha said, with a wave of his hand.

Jiro stared at the old man, '_Did I just hear wrong or did he call me by name_?', he thought, and then dismissed the thought.

Later that day, Inuyasha saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking around. '_Good. We're finally here_.', he thought to himself. Calling over to Kagome, he said,

"Hey pretty little lady, come check out my cart."

"Don't talk to my wife like that old man, or I'll rearrange your face.", said a jealous Inuyasha as Kagome started purring over fabrics.

"Inuyasha, leave the old guy alone.", she said, as merchant Inuyasha cringed again.

"Little lady, I have something you'll absolutely love.", Inuyasha said, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"Ooo, what is it?", Kagome cooed. She loved shopping, like all women.

"A beautiful pair of earrings. Here ya go.", he said, handing her the ruby studded earrings.

"Oh, how lovely. For me?", she asked.

"Yes, for you."

"How much?"

"No charge for a lovely lady like yourself."

"Listen old man, I told you before ..."

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't be so damn jealous over a little flattery, my boy. I'm happily married myself, you baka."

"Old man ... !"

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it!"

'_Oh shit_!", he thought, '_I can still feel the subjugation necklace against my skin. DON'T SAY IT_!' , his brain screamed.

"Fuck it old man. You're not worth it.", Inuyasha complained, as he turned away.

Kagome thanked the old man profusely.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. It's a gift."

As they walked away, Inuyasha began packing up the cart. He had to find Arie of the dragon clan of the south. And then get in touch with Tetsu. Suddenly, he was back in the battle and he was slicing off Sesshoumaru's head. He prepared to go and slaughter Kagome and Kaori.

But somebody read his mind. Somebody called out to him.

"STOP!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry for losing most of you, but for those of you who figured it out, KUDOS! Yes, Inuyasha, the baka, gave the wrong earrings to the girls (Emerald was to go to Kagome and ruby to Kaori - instead he switched it.) This sent him back to the same place, same time. Nothing changed! Thus, our story continues. Can Ai prevent him from goofing again? Of course she can, but first, a bit of deja vu!

Chapter 14

Somebody read his mind. Somebody called out,

"STOP!"

Inuyasha heard the voice, but in his mind he thought,

'_I can't stop! I must do this. I must destroy Kagome and Kaori. They would never want this and Kagome would be heartbroken if she knew her pups were dead_.',

But the voice called out again, more insistently this time,

"**STOP INUYASHA! YOU MUST NOT DO THIS**!"

Inuyasha stopped.

'_Who was saying that? Where was the voice coming from_?'

He looked around. To his amazement, not a thing moved. No human, demon, plant or animal. The birds were quiet. The wind still.

"Who called to me?", he yelled out.

"I did, Inuyasha. It is me, Ai. Sesshoumaru's wife. Rin and Kohaku's daughter."

"Where are you, Ai?"

"I am everywhere. And nowhere. That is none of your concern, right now."

"What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"Inuyasha, you must repair time. A rip has occurred in the fabric of time. This should not have happened."

"The battle?"

"No. The battle is as it should be. But the deaths of Yasha, Hiroshi, Kazuo, Taikan. The death of my mate. Tetsu's death. These were not to be."

"So what can I do to change it back? What has happened, has happened.", he said sadly.

"Witches can time travel if the problem directly effects them. This does not directly affect me. Kagome is under their spell and thus she cannot go back. You, Inuyasha. You must go back and set things right."

"How do I do that?"

"Kagome and Kaori must fall under the spell of the dragons ... but not a real spell. They must be in strategic positions. Kaori to retain the jewel, oracle and mirror and Kagome to infiltrate. You, too, must do what you did. You were able to combat them. Kaori and Kagome were too weak to fight off the necklaces."

"So what do I do?"

As he finished his statement, two pairs of earrings appeared on the rock before him. Two pairs of sapphire earrings. Different but similar.

This time, Ai explained that the earrings had magical powers and to give one pair to Kagome and one to Kaori. The earrings would let them know what they were supposed to do. And then he would need to go south and get Arie of the southern dragons to get involved. Only Arie could finish off Pauru.

"I am sending you back as a merchant. You will be old. Do not mess up.", Ai sternly warned Inuyasha.

"Me? Mess up? Yea, right!", he said, as the world faded around him and he ended up back at the marketplace.

"I can't believe she sent me back as a merchant, of all things.", Inuyasha said out loud to himself.

Looking around his cart, he found a mirror. Gazing at his reflection, he was shocked at what he saw. Gone was the silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes. In their place, he had black hair pulled into a top knot, brown eyes and an aged face. His outfit was typical feudal era clothes. A pair of brown hakama pants and a brown yakata. He was a human male.

"Ooooohhh.", he groaned, as he touched the wrinkles on his face. He already hated being old and he had only been old for a few minutes.

He took in his surroundings again. It was a peaceful time, yet busy. He recognized it as the spring before all this had happened. Before the dragons had made their appearance. He sniffed the air. Good. She had left him with his demon senses intact. He smelled that his family ... er ... Kagome and Inuyasha, weren't at the marketplace. Not yet.

A couple of people came up and started looking over his cart. Great. What was he supposed to do.

"Excuse me,", said a woman, "What do you have in the way of colored wool?"

"Wool?", he asked, confused. '_Damn, Kagome and the girls did the sewing. What was wool like_?', he thought to himself, "Uh, here you go, lady.", he said, trying to sound as helpful as possible.

"That's cotton."

"Oh, sorry. My mistake. Here you go."

"That's tweed. You sell fabrics and you don't know what wool fabric is? How dumb can you be?"

"Well, excuse me for making a mistake, you old hag."

"WELL! Of all the nerve! You'll never sell anything with that attitude!", she huffed and walked away, along with other customers who had been standing around.

'_Fine with me_.', he thought, as he waited for Kagome to show up with Kaori. Then he saw someone else.

'_That's right_,', he thought, '_We saw Jiro had the marketplace that one weekend. He was upset that he had nothing to give to Kaori for a gift because he was broke_.'

Trying to remember he was old, he called out,

"Hey, son, come here.", he called to Jiro.

"Who me?", Jiro questioned back.

"Yea, you, son."

"I have no money gramps.", Jiro said, as Inuyasha cringed at the word gramps.

"Don't need any, sonny. I bet you're looking for a gift for you're girlfriend, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"I am a good guesser! Now, what does your girlfriend like ... ummm, I guess, jewelry, right?"

"All girls like jewelry. Even full demon girls."

"She's not a full demon, sonny?"

"Nope, she's a half-dog demon. Prettiest thing you've ever seen."

"I know she ... I mean ... I bet she is. I have something here for you," Inuyasha said, pulling out a pair of sapphire earrings, "I bet she'd love these."

"Oh man, would she ever. But, gramps, man, I have no cash."

"Never mind that. I was, cough cough, young myself once. I know she'll love these and I know she'll love you even more. Take'em. On the house."

"You mean it gramps?"

"Yea Yea. Go ahead. Get outta here before I change my mind."

"Sure thing. Thanks Gramps!", Jiro said, as he turned to leave.

"Sure, Jiro, whatever.", Inuyasha said, with a wave of his hand.

Jiro stared at the old man, '_Did I just hear wrong or did he call me by name_?', he thought, and then dismissed the thought.

Later that day, Inuyasha saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking around. '_Good. We're finally here_.', he thought to himself. Calling over to Kagome, he said,

"Hey pretty little lady, come check out my cart."

"Don't talk to my wife like that old man, or I'll rearrange your face.", said a jealous Inuyasha as Kagome started purring over fabrics.

"Inuyasha, leave the old guy alone.", she said, as merchant Inuyasha cringed again.

"Little lady, I have something you'll absolutely love.", Inuyasha said, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"Ooo, what is it?", Kagome cooed. She loved shopping, like all women.

"A beautiful pair of earrings. Here ya go.", he said, handing her the sapphire studded earrings.

"Oh, how lovely. For me?", she asked.

"Yes, for you."

"How much?"

"No charge for a lovely lady like yourself."

"Listen old man, I told you before ..."

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't be so damn jealous over a little flattery, my boy. I'm happily married myself, you baka."

"Old man ... !"

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it!"

'_Oh shit_!', he thought, '_I can still feel the subjugation necklace against my skin. DON'T SAY IT_!' , his brain screamed.

"Fuck it old man. You're not worth it.", Inuyasha complained, as he turned away.

Kagome thanked the old man profusely.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. It's a gift."

As they walked away, Inuyasha packed up his cart and pushed it aside. He headed south. He had heard of the dragon demon clan to the south and knew basically where to find them. Sniffing the air, he picked up the scent of dragons. And it wasn't the scent of Pauru. Eventually, after a long run through treetops, he found a dragon herd. Running over to them, he asked,

"Are you the demon dragon clan of the south?"

"Why would a human be looking for dragon demons?", said one of the dragons.

"I'm not really human. I'm a demon. A half-demon. I am in disguise."

"I thought you were running awfully fast for an old human. Yes, we are the clan of the south.", said another dragon that came forward.

"I need to speak to your leader, Arie."

"Why?", said the same dragon.

"It's about Pauru of the north."

The same dragon that had been speaking stepped forward more, "I am Arie.", she said, as she transformed into her human self.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What is with Pauru?", said Arie.

"She is trying to get the Oracle of Izagnami and the Mirror of Ameratsu."

"Oh no!", said Arie, "She is trying to take over the lands. WIth the Mirror of Ameratsu, she'll even be able to defeat us."

"I can tell you exactly when she'll be attacking.", said Inuyasha, as the two sat down to talk.

As Inuyasha walked away from the southern lands, he felt the world fade and vanish.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pauru flew back to the den. She had the sacred jewel, the Oracle of Izagnami and the Mirror of Ameratsu. Now she was ready for battle. Arriving at the den, she assembled her army. She had decided that the first village they would attack was the village near where the half-demon lived. This would also give her a chance to destroy Sesshoumaru and take the rest of the half-demon's clan hostage and turn them into her slaves.

Inuyasha obediently went through his charade as he assembled the troops for war. He knew it would be a one-sided battle unless Yasha had managed to ready everybody. He knew if Yasha was prepared, the girls would be elsewhere and out of danger and his boys would be fighting for the family. And who would they be battling? Their own father.

Inuyasha tried to decide when he would turn on the dragons, but now he had a strange feeling he wouldn't have the chance. Pauru was keeping a close handle on Kaori. And Pauru gave him another incentive to be obedient. Kagome would be out on the battlefield.

"One wrong move,", Pauru had warned him, "And not only will you fell my wrath through the collar, but Kagome will pay the penalty will her life."

Inuyasha was wondering what chance he would have against the dragons with Kagome used as a guarantee of his obedience.

Yasha, Hiroshi, Kazuo, Taikan and Sesshoumaru prepare for battle. They know the dragons plan on attacking, but at this point in time they have no idea when or, more precisely, where.

Tetsu managed to sneak away and inform Yasha of the planned attack. His warning came extremely close to the time of battle and the group found themselves at the village practically on the tails of the dragons. The dragons were cutting down villagers left and right, using fire and swords. It was easily a one-sided battle until Sesshoumaru and his group showed up. Yasha transformed Tessaiga as his brothers readied there swords. Aiming for dragons, Yasha screamed out,

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Sesshoumaru got rid of dragons using Tenseiga, but as he looked around at the carnage, he noticed who was leading the dragons into battle.

"INUYASHA!", he said, bitterly.

Running up to his little brother, he noticed the collar around his neck. Attacking Inuyasha's new sword, Sesshoumaru tried to find out what was happening,

"How did these pathetic demons manage to get you over to their side?"

"SHUT UP, SESSHOUMARU! I did what I had to do.", said Inuyasha, as their swords clanged.

"I never though that you would destroy a village.", taunted Sesshoumaru.

"I'm surprised to see you protecting a village. I didn't know you had it in your heart.", replied Inuyasha, as he was thrown back by Tenseiga.

"What I do and don't do is of no concern to you, little brother.", he said, with hatred, "But you give me the chance I have always wanted. I will kill you tonight."

"Do as you wish.", Inuyasha said.

Yasha and his brothers were doing a great job of destroying demons. His father had taught Yasha how to use the Tessaiga well, and he was a narked swordsman. Between the Wind Scar, the Backlash Wave and the Adamant Barrage, Yasha had dragons running scared. Yes, his father would be proud of him. Maybe someday even, his father would bequeath the Tessaiga to him. Yasha powered up to do the Dragon Scale Tessaiga. Absorbing the demonic power of the few dragons left around him, he left them weak and vulnerable. Hiroshi and Kazuo took care of them with a few swings of their swords.

Yasha looked up and saw his mother. She was no longer a zombie, but was sending magic waves into other dragons. So off guard were they from Yasha and his brothers' attacks, that they were unable to block her magic. Kaori was standing with Pauru, when other dragons appeared. Yasha thought they were reinforcements but realized the scent was different. The dragons began to attack the dragon clan of the north. One dragon landed near Pauru,

"So Pauru, we meet again.", said the dragon, as she transformed into a human.

"Arie! How dare you get involved in my battle. Kaori, use the mirror on thei weak, pathetic excuse for a dragon."

"Save yourself, Kaori. Get behind me.", said Arie.

"Don't you dare defy me, Kaori. Or I will ...", said Pauru.

"Or you will what?", said Kaori, as she whipped off the necklace and threw it away, "Now I have the jewel, the oracle and the mirror. You will never use them for evil again.", said Kaori, as she went behind Arie.

Arie called to Drake, "Take this child and get her to safety."

"NOOOOO!", screamed Pauru.

Inuyasha saw what was happening and ripped the obedience collar off. As Sesshoumaru watched in shock, Inuyasha started battling dragons from the north ... the ones just a minute ago he was on their side. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started fighting together, battling dragons. One of the souther dragons came up to them,

"Get your family out of here. We will take over and take care of the northern dragons."

"NEVER! I never run from a fight.", said Inuyasha as he continued battling. Soon Tetsu joined the battle. Hiroshi gathered what villagers were left and got them to safety. Pauru and Arie battled on the hill.

"I will never give in to you, Arie!" shouted Pauru.

"You don't have to give in to me.", yelled Arie, "This will be your final battle.", said Arie, as she changed back into a dragon and so did Pauru.

Claw to claw, tail to tail, they fought and growled and roared. Breathing fire at each other, Arie finally made her move. Attacking Pauru at the back of the neck, Arie sank her fangs deep into the flesh, breaking Pauru's neck. As her death scream filled the air, the southern dragons rejoiced. With Pauru dead at the hands of Arie, the northern dragons were defeated.

Inuyasha ran up and grabbed Kagome and took her down to where Yasha, Hiroshi, Kazuo and Taikan were standing with Sesshoumaru. Kaori came to them on Drake's back. He had protected her the whole time. The family, except for Sesshoumaru, hugged each other, grateful to be alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The family returned home, grateful that the fight was over. Ai brought back Kohana, Jasmine and Tanaka from their former village. The family was together again.

The days that followed had the Inu-family deciding what should be done about the oracle, the jewel, and the mirror. The mirror was returned to the stone from whence it came and the jewel and oracle were disguised as before. Inuyasha figured it had taken 200 years for a foe to determine where the jewel was and that foe was a dragon, one of the toughest foes to defeat. He decided since it had taken so long to discover the jewel before, that a disguise was all that was needed again. Kaori, bound to the jewel it appeared, was assigned as it's protector. The jewel was transformed into a seashell. The oracle was disguised as a simple pebble. Both were placed in and around Kagome's koi pond and zen garden.

Jiro had been courting Kaori for nearly 200 years and finally made his move. He asked her father if he could wed Kaori and he announced that Jiro would be welcomed in his family, even if he was pure wolf and smelled like Kouga. The wedding was huge and every wolf in the vicinity was present. Inuyasha had commented to Kagome that he never in his life felt more like wolf bait then he did on the night of his daughter's wedding. Because Kaori had to remain to protect the jewel, she and Jiro moved into a house he built on Inuyasha's property, instead of moving back to the demon wolf tribe, as was tradition.

Later that spring, to everyone's shock, Shiori announced her pregnancy. The months went by slowly as everyone waited to see if the new pup would even survive the pregnancy let alone the birth. Inuyasha was the first known half-demon to produce a pup, let alone a live one. Now the question was, what would a half-dog demon and a half-bat demon produce, and the shock that they were able to produce at all. Kagome tended to her daughter-in-law carefully and when Shiori made it to the seventh month, Kagome urged her to rest more often to not risk early labor. 9 months later, a beautiful baby girl was born. The baby had bluish-silver hair and golden eyes but that was as far as her demon blood went. Yasha could smell his daughter was mostly human, with traces of her demon blood heritage. It would be interesting to see how she fared and what other demon qualities she would develop through the years. Being clever, Yasha named his daughter ShirYashi after he an his wife. Her nickname soon became Shi-Shi.

Tetsu returned to Inuyasha's home about a year after losing his sister in battle. Kohana greeted him happily. He asked to stay on as a helper, and Inuyasha, seeing his daughter's affection for the young half-dragon, allowed it. Kaori became pregnant soon after Shi-Shi was born and after about 8 months, a handsome, precocious wolf/dog boy was born. They name him Taromaru.

Even Sesshoumaru and Ai decided to have a second child, and about a year after the dragon war, they had another son. Their first son, Taisho, eagerly welcomed his new little brother, Hakaru.

Not to be outdone, with all the babies being born, Kagome began feeling empty-handed. Coming on to Inuyasha one night, she purred her willingness,

"But you're in heat.", Inuyasha said, remembering the lumps he took when he came onto her whenever she was in heat and he was a little too willing.

"So make a puppy.", she cooed seductively as she played with his ears, a sure win for her. Sure enough, Inuyasha produced again ... only this time he over produced (as did she). Born early at 7 months, Kagome gave birth to a litter (literally) of 5 pups (yes, quintuplets!). Inuyasha though the pups would never stop coming out of his wife's body. Even though Shiori had her own child and Kaori was pregnant at the time, Kagome and Inuyasha still had a lot of help with the 5 hungry, squirming, crying pups. 3 boys and 2 girls - Shinobu, Toki, Yukio, Asame & Kadiri. It took Inuyasha longer to come up with enough names then it did for him to create them, he commented. Kagome swore off pregnancy for at least 300 hundred years because of how fat the pups had made her. She had been bedridden since her 4th month.

The family of the Inu no Taisho was growing happy and strong. Inuyasha and Kagome had overcome alot of obstacles to get where they were now. Sesshoumaru had made alot of sacrifices along the way to becoming Ai's spouse and a father and accepting his little brother (although he never let Inuyasha know that).

But, you know, this story may be ending but there's another story you don't know about. You see, Sesshoumaru didn't accept Inuyasha's offspring easily in the beginning. But that's another story, that maybe I'll tell you about if you'd like. Just let me know. No.. not InuyashaPuppyDog ... me .. me.. down here ... on your keyboard. Yes, it's me ...Myouga the flea. And I know everything there is to know about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. That's why I took over for InuyashaPuppyDog. She's busy right now, so I'll be your next storyteller. That's if you want it. The more reviews I get ...ahem ... we get ... asking about that story, the more likely I'll dictate to the Puppy out there. Ok ... bye for now! And remember, InuyashaPuppy Dog doesn't own Inuyasha and Kagome and all those other people. She just borrows them. So don't sue her ...OK? Great.

THE END


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm busy working on an update to "White Witch", but while you are all patiently waiting, I have something to show you.

Please go to my website and go to my "Got Yasha" page. There I have a link that proves the Mirror Of Ameratsu is real and that I am not making it up!

Let me know what you think of my proof!

Oh. .and I added a pic of moi on my "Dossiers" page.

See ya soon!

Added : new story - continuation of Two Sparrows called Kagome and Inuyasha A Love Story


	18. Sequel Alert

ATTENTION!

New story alert for Two Sparrows continuation ...

First chapter up for story:

Kagome & Inuyasha

A Love Story.

Please read & review!


End file.
